masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shiala
Shiala <3 Shepard--- I ran through it and I'm pretty sure I made the same choices with male shepard but didn't get the gesture. And now I've gone through it with female shepard again and I got the same result as the first time, so it seems Shiala is only interested in girls. 06:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It is same as male http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dselGJhSpY Okay, I must have done something different then. Lessthan3 13:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :On my first playthrough I didn't have Shiala come on to me but my third I did, both times I was a femshep using different ME1 character imports so I'm not sure what the deal is, my only guess is that in my first playthrough I had romanced Kaiden in ME1 and in my third I had romanced Liara in ME1. Maybe Shiala had detected that I was open to romance with Asari? Raitchison 17:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, it happened to my male Shep who romanced Ashley too FifthDisciple 14:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Not quite It seems Shiala's actions are based partly on wether or not Shepard had a romantic relationship in ME1. No romance = flirt. Also, my male Shep from ME1 got a kiss on the cheek as opposed to the arm stroke along with a tiny bit more dialogue. However I don't have a save at that point so I can't check again. Are you certain he got a kiss? My ManShep romanced Liara in ME1 and all he got was a stroke. 02:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : I think having a romance in ME1 doesn't matter, I dated Liara in the first one and she still flirted with me. Also, if the colony was destroyed but Shiala lives the dialog change and she says that beign a commando doesn't leave much room for her helping people, but she will try. The she leaves and no flirt occour. BTW, you gain a kiss in the cheek from Gianna, not Shiala. Brfritos 04:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I am very very confused. I played through the game several times with several different Shepards and consistently had results contrary to what is claimed in this article. All the Shepards who didn't have romance in ME1 only got a look and arm touch. All the Shepards who had full romances in ME1 got kisses. Android2137 05:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Android2137 Any footage of this elusive kiss available already? I've been looking out for this one on Youtube for quite some time now, not having played a non-romance ME1 playthrough yet... 22:52, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright Lancer, I guess I'll just have to trust you for now on this one. There still isn't any proof of this kiss anywhere, though. 17:11, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I did say that I had gotten it on several occasions, but if I can find a video, then I will do so. Lancer1289 17:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I say we should take a vote on wether to keep or remove the sentence about shiala giving shep a kiss. It's just truly hard to believe that after over a year, nobody has been able to capture it on video and upload it to youtube... It seems like we're hunting for bigfoot or something. XD 05:48, June 15, 2011 GuerillaTech :If that's what we're doing, I vote to keep it. We've got several reputable editors saying they've seen it, and IIRC, I've seen it as well. SpartHawg948 05:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) If you and these other editors have in fact seen it, why hasn't a single person uploaded a video or some other form of proof? I vote against keeping it( obviously, lol). We should keep this vote going for at least a month. GuerillaTech :The norm for the site is one week, not a month. I can't vouch for others, but I personally haven't uploaded it because I play on XBox, and don't own a video camera or anything, so my options for uploading a video are pretty nonexistent. SpartHawg948 07:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) So you're telling me that i should just take your word on it and leave it alone? That hardly sounds fair at all. I'm sure you own a cheap cell phone or your computer has a web cam. I'm not trying to be a pain, but it's not right for something to be posted on a wikia without proof. That's like me going around and editing jacks page writing that jack was zaeed's daughter or anything. GuerillaTech SpartHawg948 or Lancer, do either of you have a save prior to getting the kiss from shiala? GuerillaTech :I don't, but I stand by what I said earlier, I have gotten a kiss several times, and judging from the history, so have a few people. Lancer1289 07:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) but you still have the character that got the kiss?GuerillaTech :Yes at least five of them have, but I don't have a save from before it so I'm honestly a bit puzzled why you are asking. Lancer1289 07:23, June 18, 2011 (UTC) It's quite simple actually. you go to this faq on the official bioware forums. http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/103/index/2277020 extract your save, any of which that you got the kiss from will do, and email me it. GuerillaTech :Yeah, I'm not doing that as that is something where I draw the line because I don't mod my games, and I don't transmit data like that in an email. This is not because I'm lying, but because I don't do things like that. Lancer1289 07:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Article picture I've been thinking for a bit if it would be better to have a picture of Shiala in the colony, as the lighting on her in the article's current picture (inside the Thorian's lair) looks rather silly. Here's an example screenshot (and the one I intend to use unless someone has a better one, or objects to the replacement): HellbirdIV 18:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, I rather like the current picture. I don't think the lighting makes her look silly at all. The picture you provide here isn't bad, but I much prefer the current image. SpartHawg948 21:42, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd have to second that. The current image looks fine, not a bad image, but I also prefer the current one. Lancer1289 21:43, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::So I'm the only one who thinks the current screenshot makes her look like a Batman villain? That and the lighting makes her skin-colour hard to determine, which bugs me since Shiala in fact has a very unique appearance. I'll give it a week and if no-one agrees with me I'll give up.HellbirdIV 18:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I actually think the current, rather dramatic, lighting makes for a more interesting image. Now as to looking like a Batman villain, that description really belongs to her current Mass Effect 2 picture. Bastian964 19:35, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah... about that. Generally, it's majority rules. So you'd actually need at least three other people to agree with you before this would go anywhere. As has been stated by several users, the current, dramatic, lighting fits rather well. If you'd like an image better showing her skin color (which actually seems to be shown rather well in the current image, even being accentuated by the light and shadow in a pretty awesome example of chiaroscuro), I'd recommend maybe replacing the second image (i.e. the one that isn't even really of Shiala, but is rather of one of the clones). I for one (or for three, as it currently stands), am rather attached to the current image. SpartHawg948 20:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC)